Kano Uzumaki
Kano Uzumaki (か Uzumaki Kano) '''Is a Jonin of Konohagakure and proud member of the Uzumaki clan. He is rather skilled in Fuinjutsu and Ninjutsu, one of the best at his art in his clan and village. Background Information One half of the twin Uzumaki duo, Kano Uzumaki was born to Ena and Saburo Uzumaki during the summer on the 26th of June. His mother the normal stay at home mom and father a high ranking member of his clan, Kano would be well trained in whatever they chose to do. Kano would stick to his clan's roots and begin his training in Fuinjutsu and Ninjutsu at the early age of 5 staying out with his father and training as much as he could when his father wasn't busy. At an early age Kano would show promise in the art of sealing and the formulas it took to make and use these seals, making his father more intensive with his training seeing his son prosper the way he was. at the age of 10 he entered the Konoha Academy with the utmost confidence that he finish at the very top, and his confidence showed as he wowed his teacher's with his prowess and skill from the time he enrolled to the time he graduated at the age of 11. Being promoted to genin wasn't enough to please him as he pushed himself harder and harder the next 3 years and it would not go unnoticed as he would go on to impress enough at the chunin exams to get the promotion to chunin at the age of 14. After the assault on Sunagakure it left the village with heavy casualties to most of the Jonin that once held the rank as well as their teams, causing the Hokage to appoint new shinobi to take on the load of their predecessors duty. Kano would be one of the ones selected to lead his own squad and be given the rank of Jonin, though not a full Jonin rank he would feel accomplished as it left room for him to strive to get to his full potential as well teach those to unlock theirs with this new opportunity. Personality & Behavior Kano is a perceptive and collected person, often described as a shrewd person, not one to do something without a reason. Kano has an indomitable spirit and fierce ambitions that drive him through all of his choices in life. He shows unwavering loyalty to Konoha, his loved ones, friends, and family and that devotion always seems to inspire all those around him. Appearance Kano is a fairly well built teen, he has crimson red hair showing his Uzumaki roots and piercing green eyes. He is usually seen sporting his leather jacket with his clan's symbol, The Uzumaki, stitched on the back, black pants and sandals, his finger less black gloves, his single earring in this left ear, and his assortment of scrolls attached to his belt around his waist. Abilities Kano is well versed in the arts of Fuinjutsu and Ninjutsu, the two specialties of his clan. '''FuinJutsu- Advanced Throughout his years as a shinobi he has been thoroughly trained in the art of sealing things and has become one of the best not only in his clan but in the village in this skill. Ninjutsu- Advanced '''His main source of attacks and offense, just like his training in seals and sealing he has trained just as hard in the art of ninjutsu and manipulating his chakra natures that happen to be Fire and Earth. '''Speed- Advanced What he lacks in strength and hand to hand combat he makes up for in speed and reaction time. Stamina- Advanced- '''Uzumaki naturally possess incredibly strong life forces, granting them very long lifespans. '''Canon Example- Mito Uzumaki was born before the founding of Konoha yet lived well into the reign of the Third Hokage. This also enables them to recover from injuries and exhaustion in short periods of time, enough to survive the removal of tailed beasts, although they are still left near death afterwards.Uzumaki also have the ability to heal and rejuvenate allies by having their allies bite them and suck their chakra. It is dangerous however to use this ability too regularly. 1 Large Scroll-''' That he keeps strapped to his back at all times with things he has sealed within it to save space and hold. '''2 Medium Scrolls- Fire Sealing Method Attached to his hip. '''One Handed Hand Seals- '''Practiced to perfection of raw speed and ninjutsu prowess Kano is able to weave hand seals with one hand to perform jutsu that would take almost anyone else two hands. Databook Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline: Paradise Lost: A Toad's Peril! Paradise Lost: A Toad's Peril Pt. 2 Missions Training: Journey of the Fuma Brothers Pt.6 (DM) Approved By:Keru